Just A Kiss
by BryonieAnne
Summary: Songfic to Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum. Takes place in DH While the trio are at Grimmauld Place  UPDATE: People have convinced me to make this more than just a one shot, so I added another chapter and will be adding more!
1. Just A Kiss

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>I'm caught up in this moment, caught up on your smile_

Hermione Granger was lying awake in bed again. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence during their stay at Grimmauld Place. Since the trio slept in the living room, Ron was always so close to Hermione at night that she couldn't even dream of sleeping. She heard Ron's soft snores and smiled inwardly. She glanced up at the clock on the coffee table. 1:18. She groaned loudly, which caused Ron to start. Luckily for Hermione, he fell right back asleep.

So the reason Hermione couldn't sleep? Ron Weasley, of course. Every move he made, and every sound, was like music to her ears. Hence, her sleepless nights. Luckily neither of the boys had picked up on it, she couldn't handle the embarrassment of someone knowing her secret.

She turned on her side and stared intently at Ron's face. His crystal blue eyes were hidden behind their eyelid veils but she imagined she could see them, always twinkling. He had the happiest eyes she had ever seen, which caused her to smile whenever he looked at her. Her eyes traced his freckled cheeks. Her mother had always called them angel kisses. "freckles is such an ugly word, darling," she used to say.

Her eyes continued their memorization of his features. She skipped over his lips, she stared at them too much already, she'd almost been caught by Harry a few times. She moved onto his defined chest. He wasn't the tall, lanky boy he used to be. Quidditch practice and the long road to the horcruxes had changed Ron physically. His arms were strong and toned, and you could see his abs through his shirt.

She made herself stop her staring now, she couldn't go any further, Ron had started to wake. She quickly shut her eyes and pretended to sleep. _Ron_, she thought to herself, _I love it when you smile in your sleep._

_I've never opened up to anyone  
>so hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>we don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow_

Ron swore to himself loudly. He'd just had the most awful dream about spiders, how was he ever supposed to fall back asleep? He shook his head and noticed Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She was facing him, which was odd to him, she never faced him when she slept. Not that he minded, though. Staring at her would get him through his sleepless night.

She looked so beautiful when she slept. She was gorgeous when she was awake, but when she slept it was a different kind of beauty. Instead of her normal fiery, intense beauty, this was a calm kind of beauty. Ron considered it a luxury to be able to see her like this. For once it looked like she wasn't worrying about horcruxes or Voldemort. She was completely carefree, and this made Ron even more crazy about her.

_As if that's even possible_, Ron thought to himself as he chuckled. The sound seemed to pull Hermione out of her slumber though, and she looked at him through her dark eyelashes and Ron could barely control himself.

"Why are you up, Hermione?" Ron made himself sound as cool and collected as he could, even though the look in her eyes made him want to jump on her and make up for all the years he'd been missing.

"Not sure really," she yawned and rubbed her eyes. "You?"

Ron blushed slightly. "Bad dream."

Hermione giggled, and Ron grinned at her. "You better be quiet or Harry will hear you," she smirked.

"Bloody hell, when he gets woken up he's worse than bloody Voldemort if you ask me!" Ron whispered.

"I can barely hear you, Ron, let me move a little closer," Hermione log-rolled towards Ron, the end of her roll leaving her nose less than an inch away from Ron's lips. Normally this would make Ron blush uncontrollably, and he would move away. But there was something in the way she looked at him, and the way he looked at her, that made him unable to move.

"Oops," she smiled, batting her eyelashes slightly. That was when Ron Weasley lost control.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

Hermione had expected Ron to do one of many things when she batted her eyelashes at him. He might blush and turn away. He might laugh in her face. He might not even pick up on her obvious flirtation. But this… this hadn't made her list.

In the split second that she saw Ron's eyes flare up, Hermione realized she had no idea what she was doing. She'd never _really_ kissed a boy. Yes, there was Victor, but she mostly sat there while he did all the work. She knew that Ron had much more experience than her. What if she was bad at it? What if she had bad breath? She mentally slapped herself for forgetting to brush her teeth before bed.

Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her year, who never failed anything, was about to fail at kissing a boy.

Hermione braced herself for the eminent failure of her own kissing skills but Ron stopped and cocked his head at her. He must have seen her conflicting emotions. The love of her life then moved to back away from her.

"No!" she whispered loudly. "Ronald Weasley you are going to kiss me this instant, no matter how bad I am at it."

Ron's jaw dropped a bit. "Bad at it? _That's_ what the look on your face was all about? For the smartest person I know you really can be daft sometimes. It doesn't matter whether you're _good_ at it or not, Hermione."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? It always matters!" Hermione was very confused. Didn't it matter if you were a good kisser?

"The point is," Ron sighed, "that I want to kiss you, whether you're good or not. So stop worrying, and let me kiss you before I chicken out."

Hermione nodded her head and closed her eyes. When Ron's lips brushed over hers the whole world seemed to fade away.

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

Hermione had finally stopped fighting about whether she was a perfect kisser or not and had finally let him make his move. It only took him a millisecond to bridge the small gap between their lips, and what he met there was pure bliss.

As soon as her lips met his, and he could feel his skin on hers, he lost all sense of the world. All he could feel was her and that was enough. She put her hand behind his neck and he lost all sense of holding back. Now he was kissing her like his life depended on it and she was kissing him back just as hard and Ron could feel a fire start in his stomach.

He worked hard to keep the fire at bay and continue kissing Hermione, but the bloody spark refused to go out. It took every ounce of strength in him to pull away.

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

When Ron pulled away Hermione was jerked out of her reverie. It ended too suddenly, she wanted more. Suddenly she had this craving for Ron's lips, a longing for his touch, but he was far away from her, he was moving away. "Ron?" she whimpered. "I was that bad of a kisser?"

The determined look on Ron's face subsided and all the frown lines from his forehead vanished. "What? Hermione, that's not it, I promise."

"What is it then? Why are you all the way over there?" she frowned to herself but he seemed to notice. In a second he was back beside her, close enough that she could feel his breath, but far enough that they weren't touching.

"Honestly, Hermione, if I told you, you'd laugh."

She shook her head angrily. He sighed, but his will seemed completely disregarded. "Hermione, I pulled away because I don't want to mess this up."

"Mess it up? Mess what up? You're not making sense." She growled.

_No I don't want to push too far_

"We need to take this slow Hermione." Ron stated. She nodded. He reached around for her hand, and as he clung to it, he said, "goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Ron."

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby, I'm all right with just a kiss goodnight_

As Ron pretended to sleep, he reminisced on what Hermione's lips had felt like on his own. They moved together as though they were made for each other. When he had kissed Lavender, it was like a battle of tongues, but kissing Hermione was the complete opposite. It was smooth and silky… and sexy…

_Take it slow, _he reprimanded himself, _you don't want to screw this up._ Hermione was the only thing he had ever really wanted, so he wasn't going to let his raging hormones scare her away. They would keep a slow and steady pace, and then maybe she wouldn't leave.

Hermione couldn't help but grin inwardly as she drifted off to sleep. _Funny,_ she thought, _how can I be tired when I have nothing else to dream about? My dream just came true._

She was happy when Ron stated that he wanted to go slow, because she had to admit, she was a little scared. What if something went wrong and they hard to part forever? _Right,_ she told herself, _take it slow._

_I know that if we give this a little time  
>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<em>

Ron awoke the next morning with his hand enveloped over Hermione's. The intense fire in his stomach from the night before had faded, and he felt it was okay to be closer to her. He wiggled his body towards her so they were barely touching, and he wrapped his arms around her. She was still asleep, so Ron let himself close his eyes and dream.

He dreamed about his future, after Voldemort was dead, when he and Hermione could finally be at peace, together. He wondered what it would be like, to live every day knowing she was his. He would take her out for dinner all the time, and to plays. Whatever she wanted, he would do, because he was the luckiest and happiest man in the world.

_It's never felt so real, no, it's never felt so right_

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and it took her a few seconds to realize where she was. She felt secure, and safe, more so than she'd felt in a long time. _Why?_ She thought, trying to gain her bearings.

There were arms around her, strong arms. They were covered in freckles and dusted with red hair. She had woken up in Ron's arms. She looked up at his face, and upon seeing him smiling in his sleep, repressed the urge to giggle. Instead she buried her face in his chest.

"Morning, 'Mione," Ron grunted, barely conscious.

"Morning. As much as I enjoy this, we should probably move before Harry sees us. I don't really want to give him _another_ thing to worry about." Hermione said, matter-of-factly. Ron smiled at her.

"Right. Just a kiss first." He cocked his head to the side and Hermione couldn't resist.

When Harry awoke, the duo were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. Hermione was skimming through the Daily Prophet (not that she expected to find anything), and Ron was shoveling his food down so fast it looked like he wasn't breathing.

"Morning," Harry yawned, reaching for the plate of toast.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

Ron pulled Hermione up the stairs quickly but quietly. Harry had decided on taking a nap, so the duo decided to take advantage of their alone time. They ducked into a guest room and shut the door quietly.

"Ron, I have a question," Hermione asked, her brow furrowed. She looked so adorable, and Ron walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Yes?"

"You never told me whether I was a good kisser or not," she harrumphed. Ron leaned back to look at her face, expecting her to be joking, but she was completely serious.

"Hermione you're not a bad kisser. In fact, last night was the best kiss I've ever had." He smiled to try and calm her nerves. She didn't relax.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron had to stop himself from laughing out loud. "Listen, if it matters that much to you, I've got some of your own advice."

Hermione cocked her head and waited.

"Practice makes perfect." He stated, before pressing his lips against hers.

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

Whenever Ron was close to her, Hermione seemed to lose the ability to breathe, as well as form coherent thoughts. The same was true when he was kissing her. All ideas of rhyme and reason went out the window and Hermione was left blindly following her heart.

This kiss, though, was a little bit different. She could feel Ron holding back, as he told her he would, and her body seemed to take offense to that. So her heart's path got a little tangled up with her hormones.

This new path caused Hermione to push Ron across the room until he was standing at the edge of the bed. It was because of her mixed trail that she pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. It was at about that time when her heart decided to give the reigns to the hormones. Her heart was still entirely in it, but she no longer cared about what was "right" or taking it slow. Right now, she wanted to feel Ron's body against hers.

Ron seemed to not notice Hermione's lack of reason, as he slid his hands up and down her sides, pulling her as close to him as he possibly could. It still wasn't close enough for Hermione. She decided that she should take off his shirt.

When their lips parted and she went to pull Ron's sweater over his head, he seemed to regain his consciousness.

"Whoa, Hermione, what are you doing?"

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

"Nothing," she said, loudly, still pulling at his sweater.

"We're supposed to be going slow, right? Maybe you shouldn't take off my jumper right now," he said quietly. She frowned and fell onto the bed beside him.

"Why?" she grunted, her heart still beating fast, and her hormones still wildly in control of her decisions.

"'Mione, I don't want you to do something you regret, okay? I can't mess this up. You're the most important thing in the world to me, and if I do something wrong, or make you regret something, I won't be able to bear with losing you. It's not that I don't want to, I mean look at you!" he grinned wildly. "Every time I see you I want to run my fingers through your hair, and kiss your nose, and hold you close to me. If I could kiss you every second of every day, I would."

Hermione had started to calm down and was now thinking much more rationally. "You'd have to eat."

"Right, that's true." He laughed. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. "We have all the time in the world, Hermione. Let's just take it one step at a time."

_I don't want to push too far_

When Ron started kissing Hermione, he had complete control over himself. The fire in his stomach was now just burning embers, and he forced it to stay that way.

Keeping his body calm, however, was hard to do when Hermione started pushing him towards the bed. _She must just be tired of standing. I don't mind lying down._

It got a little harder when her body pushed against his on the bed, and she was kissing him deeper and deeper as the seconds progressed. _Still, _he figured, _I can handle it._

The fire flared up twice as high as the night before, though, when she started pulling at his shirt. His head and his heart fought against each other for what seemed like hours. His heart saying _"what could go wrong?"_ and his head saying _"everything!"_ Finally, his head won out and he needed to stop her, before he went too far.

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby, I'm all right with just a kiss goodnight_

Hermione cuddled with Ron for as long as she could. She knew that they had to go to the ministry the next day, and who knew what would happen after that? She tried not to think about it, and tried to focus on what was happening now. Ron was real, and he was holding on to her as though he never wanted to let her go, and she was clinging just as desperately.

She didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but today she had Ron, and Ron had her, and that was all that mattered.

_No, I don't want to say goodnight  
>I know it's time to leave<em>

Ron gripped Hermione's shoulder and pulled her as close to him as he could. He thought about their plans for the next day and shuddered inwardly. Who knew when he would be able to hold Hermione again? He pressed a kiss to her temple as a single tear fell down his cheek. Hermione felt the wet and leaned up to hug him.

Ron didn't know how long they laid there, holding each other for dear life. All he knew was it wasn't long enough.

_But you'll be in my dreams  
>tonight, tonight, tonight<em>

The sound of Harry stomping around below them pulled the duo from their shared reverie. They stood up and straightened their clothes.

"Hermione," Ron said, "promise me you'll never leave, all right?"

"I promise, Ron." She kissed him on the cheek before turning and leaving the room.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>so baby I'm all right_

_**Oh, let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight.**_


	2. Crazy Girl

_**Well Just A Kiss was supposed to be a one shot, but I let some people talk me into continuing it This chapter can be read alone though, so I might put it up as a one shot as well. This one is set to "Crazy Girl" by Eli Young Band, but if you've never heard it, or don't want to read the song parts, you don't have to. Anyway, here goes.**_

_Baby why you wanna cry?  
>You really oughta know that I<br>Just have to walk away sometimes_

Ron looked at the familiar tent and sighed. His sigh was full of contentment, but also fear. He was content, since he was home, but he was scared of her.

He hadn't meant to leave. The locket did things to his head. It made him see things he didn't want to see. It made him focus on the connection between Hermione and Harry, his love connecting with his best friend. He knew she was Harry's best friend too, but when he had the locket on it felt like more than that. He thought she was going to leave him.

So he'd left. He'd run out on her, abandoned her like she was rubbish on the street. He hadn't meant to treat her badly. He just had to walk away, and let his head air out. Once it had, he'd realized he'd made the worst mistake of his life.

_We're gonna do what lovers do  
>We're gonna have a fight or two<br>But I ain't ever changing my mind_

So here he was, back at the opening of the tent he'd left. It seemed like so long since he'd seen her face, even though he'd seen it in his mind every night. He clutched the broken locket a little tighter and watched Harry enter the tent first.

"Harry, where've you been? I've been worried sick." Her voice was weak and frail, not her usual proud and brilliant self. Her voice was full of self-doubt and sadness. Ron felt as though a basilisk fang had stabbed through his heart. "And why are you all wet? Come by the fire."

Harry moved to do so and Ron had a clear view of Hermione. She was facing away from him, fretting about teapot; her hand shook as she tried to light a fire under the pot. Ron held out his wand and lit the flame from where he stood.

"I'm perfectly able to light a fire myself, Harry," Hermione clucked as she turned around. Then she saw him.

Her usually bushy, vibrant hair lay flat and dull around her doll face. Her eyes had large bags under them and her cheeks were red with a rash. Her usually angelic, smiling lips were now replaced with swollen, scornful ones. She'd been crying, apparently for days. Ron felt the basilisk fang turned inside his heart, ripping and tearing as it moved. He clutched at his heart and gasped.

"Hermione…"

Her dull eyes suddenly had a fire in them. Her mouth turned to a scowl and her hair seemed to stand up on end. Ron braced himself for the attack. He wouldn't fight back, he deserved every word.

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
>I wouldn't dream of going nowhere<em>

It was Harry's turn to keep watch outside the tent, so Ron allowed himself to sit beside Hermione's cot. He stared down at her pale frame and hung his head. How could he have been so selfish? Of course, _he'd_ known he wasn't leaving forever, but she didn't know. How could he have left her without a word, a goodbye kiss, or an explanation?

He let a small tear escape as he hung his head over Hermione. The tear trickled down his cheek and dripped directly onto her small nose. She awakened with a gasp.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. The locket… it did something to me. It showed me you and Harry, and how much happier you would be." She moved to speak but Ron shushed her and continued. "It made me realize that I didn't deserve you. So I left, to give you the space I felt you needed. But, when I was gone…" he clenched his eyes shut thinking about his time alone, without Hermione.

Every night he would lie awake, on his bed made of leaves and grass. He cast a few charms around himself and waited. He would wait for morning, and then rack his brain for where they might be. His life followed this path for a long time, but every morning he was wrong. Of course he was wrong, Hermione had infinite knowledge of the uninhabited places in the world, so how was Ron supposed to have any idea where to go? So he would sit alone, and wish he was back in her arms. It went on this way until the deluminator answered his wishes.

_Silly woman, come here let me hold you  
>Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?<em>

"When I was gone, I realized that I need to do everything I can to make you realize you've made the right choice by being with me. I promise, Hermione, you made the right choice." He finished his speech sadly, not looking into her eyes.

Hermione answered him by putting a hand on his cheek. She turned his head so he was looking at her and she grimaced. "Ron, what's this cut from?" Her finger lightly traced the puckered skin where he'd hit the ground.

"Snatcher," he answered hoarsely. "Caught me be surprise, he did. I ran away from him a bit, to give me some space to hex him right, and then I sort of tripped. Still got the git though."

Hermione smirked, and Ron felt his entire heart lighten and his mind soar. It wasn't even a full smile, and it was causing such emotion in him. He wondered how he would fare if she actually smiled.

"Ronald, I'm still mad at you for leaving me," she huffed, but her previously sullen face was now light and cheery. "But, I know I made the right choice, and you don't even know how happy I am that you're here now, safe and beside me."

Ron grinned at her. "Of course I know how happy you are. That's how I've felt ever since I got back."

Ron leaned down to kiss her, but pulled back. Maybe she was still too mad, and maybe he should give her space.

Hermione clearly wasn't mad enough, though, because she put her hand behind his neck and pulled his mouth towards hers.

It had been too long since he kissed her, too long since he'd felt her soft lips on his own. Too long since her slender fingers ran through his hair, and too long since he'd felt the curve of her neck. He kissed her with a passion that threatened to spiral out of control, when Hermione pulled away. She moved over on her cot and motioned for Ron to join her. He climbed in beside her and wrapped his arms around her slender frame. She nuzzled into his cheek and they lay in silence.

_I wouldn't last a single day  
>I'd probably just fade away<br>Without you I'd lose my mind_

"Ron," Hermione said after a few moments, to which Ron grunted. "What happened, while you were gone? How did you find us?"

Ron took a deep breath and told her about his run in with the snatchers. He told her about how every night he longed to be back with her, and how whenever he got scared he would clench his eyes shut, and imagine Hermione telling him off about something or other, and that calmed his racing heart. He told her about how every morning he would apparate to as many places as he could think of, trying to find them, and he told her about the deluminator, and how he heard her speak. He told her of the silver doe, and saving Harry from the frozen lake. He told her of his thoughts upon returning to the tent, and how scared he was when he saw her. "I thought you were gonna kill me right on the spot!" he said.

"I was debating it," she tried to smile but her eyes were solemn. "Ron, you shouldn't have gone off. Who knows what could have happened to you? If I never got to see you again, or hold you…" She buried her face in his chest and he stroked her hair. "I cried every day, Ron. The day after you left, we had to choose another spot… I cried for an hour. I didn't want to leave, because then you'd never find us. I tied my favorite scarf to a tree, but as we apparated I saw the wind take it away."

"I know," he cooed into her hair. "I'm so sorry. It was the dumbest thing I will ever do in my entire life, I know it. But I'll never leave you again. You don't have to believe me; I'll prove it to you. No matter how long it takes, you _will_ believe me."

_Before you ever came along  
>I was living life all wrong<br>The smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine_

The next day Ron and Hermione weren't able to have much time alone, as Harry was always moving about. It seemed the destruction of the locket seemed to have cheered him up a bit, as he was bustling about, talking to himself about the possible whereabouts of other horcruxes.

Hermione gazed into a notebook, where she had been writing all her clues, and Harry was in deep concentration about something, and Ron was getting incredibly bored. He jumped up loudly, causing his stool to clatter to the ground behind him.

"Right, I'm going for a walk, all this silence is bloody maddening. Hermione, want to come?"

Hermione nodded and closed her notebook. "Here, Harry, look through that and see if you can find anything." She handed it to Harry before rushing out the tent flap after Ron.

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
>I wouldn't dream of going nowhere<em>

Ron was incredibly quiet as he and Hermione sat on a nearby tree stump, staring at the silvery sky. He was thinking about the two of them, and their relationship. There was something heavy weighing on his mind and he couldn't quite seem to put his finger on it. There was something left unsaid, something that he knew he needed to say. He felt like they were quickly reaching another horcrux and it felt like they were running out of time. He huffed for a while, thinking back to his own parents, trying to think of what he was trying to express.

Giving up on that, he took to studying Hermione, and decided to make a list of what he liked about her. He liked her bushy hair, it seemed to him that the more angry or flustered she got, the bigger her hair got. Also, when she was learning something new, her hair seemed to grow. It held all her knowledge. He liked how smart she was, even though he acted like he didn't. He liked how they bickered and argued, it seemed like the best way to express feelings. He liked how she never backed down when they fought. It was always Ron who walked away, or gave in to her, and she always won. He liked how she kissed him with a little nervousness and a lot of happiness. She liked how her eyes closed when they kissed, just as his did, as though nothing else mattered. He liked her deep eyes, that showed everything she was thinking and feeling. And he loved the way it felt when he held her.

At this last revelation, Ron gulped. That was it, what he was missing. That's what he needed to say.

_Silly woman, come here let me hold you  
>Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?<em>

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand suddenly and she giggled. "Ron, I'm not mad at you anymore, you can talk to me." She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and chuckled.

"Hermione, there's something I wanted to tell you."

She sighed happily, "what is it?"

"Well, I uh… I just wanted to say… that I um…"

"Well, out with it!" She laughed. He leaned forward and kissed her as passionately as he could. He tried to put all his feelings into his mouth, hoping that maybe she would feel it too. He let the little fire in his stomach, which had been put out the entire time he'd been away, flame up again, and he reveled in its heat. He put his heart and soul into the kiss and he knew he could feel hers too. As their tongues moved in sync he could feel her smiling. He pulled away and grinned at her. Next time, maybe he would just let the fire take over; she didn't seem to mind…

"Hermione, I love you."

_Like crazy, girl._

_**Well I hope it was good I didn't let the fire take over Ron just yet, I felt I needed to build their relationship a bit more, maybe in the next chapter! I love reviews, good or bad, anything to help with my writing! Hope to hear from you **_

**-Bryonie **


	3. If I Knew Then

_The first time that I saw you looking like you did  
>We were young, we were restless<br>Just two clueless kids_

Ron Weasley looked down at Hermione's sleeping form. As the days blurred and Ron watched his life crumble around him, he knew one thing was concrete. He knew his love would never change. The trio were planning on leaving to break into Gringotts (Gringotts of all bloody places) tomorrow, and Ron knew what would come after that. He shuddered slightly and Hermione nuzzled closer into his side. Ron knew the battle with Voldemort was fast approaching, so he felt it was important to reminisce on the good times, in case the worst case scenario happened.

He closed his eyes tight and thought back to the Yule Ball and how Hermione had looked. He could feel himself drift into the memory, fully living it again.

He fiddled with his horrifying dress robes, wondering when Hermione would show up. He wanted to talk to her, because he felt pretty stupid for asking her too late. He wanted to apologize and then maybe she'd tell him to dance with her. Then maybe they would dance and laugh, and maybe he would get to hold her. He could feel his cheeks heat up at the thought.

"Oy, there's Hermione." Harry nudged Ron hard in the ribs. He looked up towards where Harry was looking and could feel his heart stop.

She was beautiful. No, wait, more than beautiful. It was inhuman, the way she looked right now. Ron had to squeeze his mouth shut to keep his jaw from falling to the floor. He'd always thought she was gorgeous, but seeing her like that took the cake.

Her dress skimmed lightly over her body, not showing any skin, but revealing to Ron all of her curves and lines. He could see the line of her hips and the indent of her navel. He didn't even notice the color of the dress, he was so wrapped up in her. Her normally bushy hair was tamed, but the odd stray hair popped out, showing she was still Hermione. She had makeup on, her eyelids were gold and her eyes stood out to him as the biggest orbs in the world. The perfect curve of her chin longed to be touched and he ached to walk up to her, take her by the hand, and lead her away. Away from everything in the world. Away from the Triwizard cup, away from Voldemort, and away from Hogwarts. He wanted to lead her to a place where they were just Ron and Hermione, not two thirds of the golden trio. He wanted to be somewhere where they could just be two kids, learning about love and friendship. He wanted to experience all the regular kid experiences with her.

But, instead, they were standing in Hogwarts, with the weight of the world on their shoulders, and Ron wasn't just a boy staring at a beautiful girl. He was Harry Potter's sidekick, staring at the smartest witch in Hogwarts. He caught her eye, and she smiled at him, the kind of genuine smile that comes from the heart, and Ron's brain seemed to malfunction.

_But if I knew then what I know now  
>I'd fall in love<em>

He didn't remember now what they'd fought about that night. Probably something to do with Krum, but it didn't much matter to him. He knew he wasn't thinking straight. In fact, when Hermione looked like that he couldn't even form a coherent thought; he had to depend on Harry for help. He laughed slightly at the memory of his stupid old self, and in his head he remembered when he'd been even more stupid.

And so, one memory faded to the next.

_You're on a bus in Chicago, three rows to the left  
>You know my heart is reaching for you<br>But we never even met_

Ron thought back to his first time on the Hogwarts Express, sitting next to the famous Harry Potter, and counting his lucky stars. He and Harry had become fast friends, and were now stuffing their faces with all sorts of wizard delicacies. Ron had never seen so many chocolate frogs, every flavor beans, or pumpkin pasties in his entire life! He felt as though he was in heaven. Or, so he thought, until she walked in.

A girl of eleven pulled the compartment door open and popped her head in the entrance. Ron was immediately entranced by the look of her. Her hair was bushy and her front teeth were too big, but Ron seemed to like that about her. To him, everything about her was perfect. He was staring at the shape of her mouth, and the curve of her nose, and the depth of her eyes, when Harry elbowed him in the side.

"She wants to know if you've seen a toad." Harry held back a laugh.

Ron shook his head quickly, before aiming a fist at Harry's head. He ducked, and in the flurry of motion, the girl had caught sight of Harry's scar. Before the two boys knew it, she was in the compartment, interrogating Harry. He answered her questions politely, and after a while she seemed to run out of questions. She introduced herself as Hermione Granger. Ron mouthed her name and it seemed to roll off his tongue in a nice way.

"And, you are?" the question was aimed at the redhead and Ron seemed to come out of a daze.

He saw her looking at him questioningly and it took Ron a minute to remember what the question was. Her gaze was so intense that he lost his train of thought, as would happen for the rest of his life.

"R-Ron We-Weasley," he choked.

_But if I knew then what I know now  
>I'd fall in love<em>

She smiled politely at him and left and Ron stared after her, wishing she would stay.

"Blimey, Ron, stop drooling and let's get changed." Harry chuckled.

'_Cause love only comes once in a while  
>And knocks on your door and throws you a smile<br>And takes every breath and leaves every scar  
>Speaks through your soul and sings to your heart<em>

Ron laughed at the stupidity of his younger self. At least when Hermione was around now, he could cover up his staring. He had learned to listen intently when she spoke, so he wouldn't miss anything she said.

It seemed odd to Ron that he had ever actually lived before he met Hermione, or Harry for that matter. He could barely remember a time when the bushy haired angel wasn't yelling at him about not finishing homework, or when the boy who lived wasn't playing wizard chess with him. It was weird that the eleven years without them didn't come close to matching the seven with them. He knew he wouldn't give them up for anything.

_But if I knew then what I know now  
>I'd fall in love<em>

Ron thought back to his worst memory of all. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget, and he would blame himself for the rest of his life.

_On a summer night in August, backseat of my car  
>Instead of trying to get to know you<br>I took it way too far_

Ron and Hermione were sitting in the tent, somewhere in the forest of Dean, while Harry kept watch outside. It was Ron's turn to wear the locket, and it was starting to have an effect on him. Normally, the locket would make him grumpy, hungry, and jealous. This time, though, Harry wasn't around, so there was no one to be jealous of. He had just eaten, so being hungry wouldn't make sense, and he couldn't be grumpy staring into the eyes of Hermione Granger. No, this time the locket affected him in a different way, and he couldn't tell if it was better or worse.

With Harry gone, the locket seemed to grab hold of his most primal instincts. It made him hungry for the taste of Hermione, ache for the feeling of her skin and long for _her_.

He clenched his eyes shut and tried to drive the feeling away but it was of no use. It wasn't going away, and pretty soon it would force him to act on it. He was gripping the edge of the chair when he felt Hermione's hands on his neck.

"Let me take the locket now, Ron. You've had it long enough." She smiled at him and it only made everything worse. He leaped off the chair and backed away from her.

"No, it's fine." He growled at her. She cocked her head and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Are you all right, Ron?" she moved closer towards him.

"Hermione… please…" he had no more room to move back, his calves were up against the side of his cot. He needed her to give him space, but he couldn't tell her. He knew he needed to get away from her, but the locket wouldn't let him move.

"Please what? Whatever you want, I'll get for you. Whatever you want," she said, not understanding. He wanted to tell her what he was feeling, he wanted to tell her that she couldn't be near him right now, or else he would lose control and give in to the lust the locket was filling him with. But when he opened his mouth to tell her, he found he had no voice. And so he was stuck, unable to rid himself of the temptation, and unable to hold it back. She came closer to him and he braced himself.

_But if I knew then what I know now  
>I'd fall in love<em>

He woke up in agony. Hermione was kneeling on the floor beside him, her hair messy and her eyes wild. He lay on his cot twisting and turning remembering what had happened.

He had kissed her, and she had kissed him back. She was smiling and cooing sweet words in his ear. Ron heard her words and his heart broke, because he was merely a spectator. His body was moving on its own, fueled by the horcrux around his neck. His hands traveled farther than they usually did, and he tried to cry out. _It's not supposed to happen this way!_ His mind screamed, _Hermione, run away, please!_ But the words died in his head, and she was never given a chance.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she seemed to back away from his kisses. Ron rejoiced. "Ron, you're being a little rough." She stated.

_Go Hermione! Leave me now!_ He begged, but the words were never spoken. He ached to control his body, and move his arms from their confining position around her. He sobbed inwardly and cursed himself. His hand moved forward and pushed Hermione back onto his cot. He then leaned down so his body was touching hers. His hands began to move and his mouth began to nip and bite at her lips. She wiggled under him; she wasn't comfortable with what he was doing.

"Ron, you need to slow down," she demanded, and he could hear the anger in her voice now.

His head shook of its own accord and he slammed his mouth against hers. Ron was fuming now, mad that he couldn't make his own body move, and mad that it was hurting her. He heard her cry out and he noticed that he'd bit her so hard her lip had started to bleed. Ron's mind was spinning out of control, he was upset and furious, but was unable to do anything about it. He cried and cursed, screamed and sobbed, but no matter what he did, the locket never gave up control of his body.

Could he even call it _his body_ anymore? It wasn't acting on his orders. All his orders were completely disregarded. Now, it seemed to him, it was the locket's body.

Ron watched in horror as the locket's hands started to undo the buttons on Hermione's pants. Hermione screamed, and hexed him. He saw a flash of light before he blacked out.

'_Cause love only comes once in a while  
>And knocks on your door and throws you a smile<br>And takes every breath, leaves ever scar  
>Speaks through your soul and sings to your heart<em>

Ron stopped tossing in his cot once he remembered what had happened, and he made his hand reach towards the spot the locket had been. Hermione showed him with a mirror what the locket had done to his chest.

There was a burn mark the size of a locket directly over his heart, and there were burn lines creeping away from the source around his chest to his back. He clawed at the mark, trying to make it go away. He wanted to forget what had happened. He could feel hot tears fall down his cheeks as he scratched at the burn. Hermione pulled his hand away, and placed a wet cloth over the scar. She ran her fingers through his hair and cooed at him, saying nothing was wrong, and he was okay now.

"Hermione…" he started, but she shushed him.

"I know." She smiled weakly and leaned her head on his chest.

"It wasn't me, I swear it. I-I couldn't control my body, Hermione. It was… I couldn't… I tried so hard…"

She shushed him again. "Ron, I know. I guess I knew something wasn't right. Sorry for hexing you." She smiled a little brighter and Ron couldn't help but get caught up in its glow.

"Hermione, I was begging you to hex me the whole time," he laughed.

_But if I knew then what I know now  
>I'd fall in love<em>

He looked down at her sleeping form and watched her ribcage move up and down, up and down with her breath. She looked so peaceful, sleeping next to him, as though this was where she belonged. She was the missing piece to his puzzle and now that he had her, he would never let her go.

_Whoa, I used up a lot of chances, but you give them back  
>But if again it comes crawling<br>I'm gonna make it last_

Ron laughed loudly as he remembered how many times since first year he'd made Hermione angry. He didn't think he could count them on two hands. It seemed to him that their bickering was what had brought them so close. He wouldn't know near as much about her as he did now if it wasn't for their fighting. It seemed when they were arguing her walls would fall down, and she was raw, gritty Hermione. He laughed again, and she started.

"What's so funny," she yawned, "that has got you laughing for the past half hour?"

"Just thinking about what made me fall in love with you." Ron grinned.

"Think about it in the morning," Hermione grunted, "because right now I'm kinda mad at you for waking me up."

'_Cause love only comes once in a while  
>And knocks on your door and throws you a smile<br>It takes every breath, leaves every scar  
>Speaks through your soul and sings to your heart<br>And if I knew then what I know now  
>Whoa, if I knew then what I know now<br>__**I'd fall in love**_

**Another chapter! Not really Ron losing control of his own accord yet, that will come I PROMISE! :D I hope you like it, please review!**

**Bry**


	4. We Owned The Night

**This is set to We Owned The Night by Lady Antebellum. Can you tell I'm really big into country? And Harry Potter, of COURSE. :D**

_Tell me have you ever wanted  
>someone so much it hurts?<em>

It was over. The battle was won, the lives were lost, and the world was beginning to slowly recover. Hogwarts was being patched back together, families were coping living without loved ones, and the golden trio were trying to relax.

"Two months, can you believe it?" Harry sighed, leaning his head against the wall. "Two months since it all ended. I barely know what to do with myself!" he laughed.

They were sitting in Ron's room at the Burrow; Molly had decided to throw a sort of party, to celebrate their bright futures. Strangely enough, she hadn't asked any of them to help with the set up. "You've all done well enough; I think you ought to relax a little. Harry, you're looking malnourished," she had said.

So, they sat around the room, Harry and Ron playing Wizard's Chess, and Hermione reading an article about the battle in the Daily Prophet. "Listen to this," she said loudly, "This woman is an absolute nutter! 'When this reporter sat down with Harry Potter, she couldn't help but notice the reflections of his dead parents in his sad eyes.' Don't you think Rita Skeeter would have gotten over the fact that your parents are dead?"

"I dunno, mate," Ron said, "George reckons he sees the reflection of yesterday's lunch in my eyes. I guess it's something we just can't help."

"I guess when you miss something so much, like yesterday's lunch, it just floats around in your head waiting for someone to notice it." Harry chuckled.

"Like Nargles! Or whatever the hell it is that floats in your head." Ron laughed loudly.

"Oh, quit!" Hermione giggled, before throwing the newspaper in the bin and wandering out of the room.

Ron met her in the garden and took her hand. They walked in silence and after a while, sat on the grass.

"Are you all right?" Ron asked after a long while.

Hermione nodded but he watched a tear fall down her cheek. He pulled her closer to him and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's just… different. I feel like everything's changed."

"I haven't changed," Ron smiled, "neither have you, neither has Harry. We're all still the same regular people as we were before. I'm still the Chosen One's sidekick, who's fallen head over heels for this one girl."

Hermione grinned, wiping her eyes. "What's the girl like?"

"Well she's gorgeous, right? And bloody brilliant. Smartest witch in our year, probably in our century! She's got this way of talking to me that makes all of my thoughts disappear. She probably knows me better than anyone in the world, and still somehow likes me."

Hermione laughed a bright and twinkling laugh before kissing him.

_Your lips keep trying to speak  
>but you just can't find the words<em>

"I dunno what it is about her, mate. She just makes me forget who I am, and what's going on around me. Weird, huh?" Ron was laying on his bed with his hands under his head, staring at the ceiling. Harry was laying on a cot on the other side of the room.

"Not really, I know what you're talking about." Harry smirked.

"What? Oh right, Ginny. You're sure off your rocker, thinking about her that way. I mean, she's… well she's Ginny."

"Right," Harry replied, "and Hermione is Hermione."

Ron laughed. "Right, but Hermione is _Hermione_. You have to admit, she's amazing."

Harry sighed loudly. "All right, Hermione is pretty amazing. Can I get some sleep now?"

"Honestly, I don't see what you see in Ginny." Ron pondered. Harry groaned.

"I'm not going over this with you, I won't get through three traits without you blabbering on about how I'm wrong!" Harry said. Ron protested, so Harry decided he'd humor the red-headed boy. "Well, she's brave, starting up the DA under Snape's rule. She's pretty, no one can deny that, you've got to admit it yourself. She's smart, I bet-" He hadn't gotten through his explanation before Ron butted in.

"She is _not_ smart! I'm smarter than her!" Ron argued. The last point made Harry raise his eyebrow and ask "How so?"

"I beat her at Wizarding Chess all the time, she failed her last Potions test, and I can fly better than her."

"Ron," Harry shook his head, "Just because you can't win at Wizarding Chess doesn't mean you're stupid, Hermione loses all the time. Her last potions test was supposed to take place on the day the WAR took place, everyone failed due to the fact that _people were trying to kill them._ Lastly, no you can't and you're being thick."

Ron threw a pillow at Harry before falling asleep.

_Well I had this dream once  
>I held it in my hands<em>

Ron's dreams lately had been full of happiness and Hermione. He rarely dreamed of anything other than being with her, and his latest dream was no different.

His dream took place in what looked like a changed version of the Burrow. The furniture was moved around in the living room, and his mother's special clock had many new additions to it. Ron walked towards the clock to read the new names when Hermione bustled into the kitchen. Ron gave up his quest and went to see her.

"Oh, hi honey!" she laughed a twinkling laugh as she placed a few bags on the kitchen table. "I bought our little darling some clothes for her birthday, as well as a few books, and a doll from her brother."

"Our… little darling?"

"Yes, of course. Is she still asleep? Go upstairs and wake her up, tell her Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny are holding a party just for her." Hermione beamed at him and he retreated to walk up the stairs.

Who was their little darling? Ron wondered briefly if Hermione was talking about her cat Crookshanks. He walked towards his room and swung the door open.

His room was… not his room anymore. All the Chudley Cannon decorations had been taken down, and the walls were now a soft lilac, and there were butterfly decals adorning every surface. Their wings had been bewitched to flap at the sign of movement, so they were flittering happily as Ron entered the room. He walked slowly towards the bed and took in the sight of the person sleeping there.

She was a little girl of only about 8, and she looked exactly like Hermione, except for her waterfalls of fiery red hair. This little girl was… theirs. Ron and Hermione's daughter.

Ron felt his knees give out and he collapsed loudly to the floor. The young girl's eyes flew open and she grinned from ear to ear. "Daddy!" she screamed, jumping out of her bed, "it's my birthday! I'm 8! Only 3 years away from getting my Hogwarts letter!"

Ron tried to register what was going on around him when he heard a little boy yell "Rosie's birthday! Rosie's birthday!"

Then he woke up in a cold sweat.

_She was the purest beauty  
>but not the common kind<em>

Ron had time to think, over the course of the morning, about his latest dream. It shocked him, yes, but it wasn't unpleasant. In fact, it was quite the opposite. When he had seen the young girl, Rose must have been her name, he was filled with a sense of pride and accomplishment. Little Rosie had been his.

Ron had vowed to tell Hermione about his dream before the big party that night, but he hadn't seen her all day. Early in the evening, Ron and Harry started to get ready.

"Where've Hermione and Ginny been all day?" Ron asked as he pulled on a nice shirt. Hermione had said it was her favorite, so he always found any excuse to wear it.

"Ron, they're girls and there's a party tonight. They've been spending all day getting ready!" Harry rolled his eyes at the redhead, and Ron laughed.

The two boys, who had finished getting ready ten minutes ago, waited in the living room for their dates.

"Blimey, Harry, we're gonna miss the party if those two don't hurry up!" Ron complained.

"Why don't you go up there and tell them that?" Harry smirked. Ron thought for a second then decided against it, muttering something about probably getting hexed.

They heard Ginny's door open and a fit of giggles erupt from the opening. Harry and Ron turned their heads toward the stairs in time to see the two ladies descend. What Ron saw on the stairs almost made his heart stop beating.

Hermione was dressed in a strapless black dress that hung down to the middle of her thigh. Her legs looked miles long and Ron longed to bury his face in her hair. It was smooth and flowing past her bare shoulders, with wisps poking out over her collarbone. The most important part, though, was her glorious face. It was flawless cream and roses, with her cheeks flushed lightly from embarrassment. Her eyes were lined with black, which made them seem like deep portals into her soul.

At the bottom of the stairs the beautiful woman reached out for Ron's hand, and he took it willingly, leading her out to the party.

_She had a way about her  
>that made you feel alive<em>

Any misgivings Ron had had about the party were gone the moment Hermione smiled at him. She dragged him through the crowd, talking to people they knew, meeting new people, and grabbing snacks. She asked him a few times if he minded being led, and he responded that he would do whatever she wanted him to do.

Ron could see men's eyes following Hermione wherever she went, including Seamus' and Neville's. He laughed when he saw Viktor Krum gaze in Hermione's direction. Normally, he would be jealous of that look, but tonight he was feeling jubilant and happy. Nothing could ruin this night for him. Nothing could ruin his happiness, the way Hermione looked, or the feel of her hand around his. For the first time in a long time Ron felt alive and truly happy.

After a while, Hermione told Ron they should sit for a while, and chose to sit at a table occupied only by Harry and Ginny.

They talked for a while, but Ron was in a daze. He was too busy staring at her to notice the outside world, and didn't realize Harry and Ginny had left to dance until Hermione said, "Ronald, stop staring!"

_And for a moment we made the world stand still  
>yeah, we owned the night<em>

"Sorry," Ron shrugged, "you look brilliant."

"Thanks," Hermione blushed slightly, and Ron tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I'm having fun. Are you?"

Ron nodded his head. "It's nice, isn't it? Being able to just be truly happy for once. There's nothing holding us back anymore… nothing else we have to do." He said lazily as he looked up at the night sky, admiring the stars.

"I know," she nodded, "it felt like, before, I was living someone else's life. I was living the way _he_ wanted me to live. But now that he's dead, it's like I'm living my life. I own it."

Ron beamed at Hermione and she laughed. It was a triumphant laugh, like she had conquered a mountain and was now standing at the top yelling "see? I told you I could do it!"

"You own my life too," Ron smiled. "I'm your slave, woman."

She grinned. "Well then, slave, let's dance."

_You had me dim the lights  
>you danced just like a child<em>

Ron didn't know the name of the song, or even who sang it. He paid attention to the rhythm only enough so he knew when to move her. Normally he wasn't a fan of dancing, but dancing with Hermione was different. Whenever he was with Hermione he felt right where he belonged, and right now he was with her on a dance floor, so he belonged there too.

His feet shuffled to the rhythm as he led her, her giggles flooded his ears. He would spin her every once in a while, and he even dipped her once, which had made her blush bright crimson. Finally, the slow song ended, and a song with a fast beat followed.

This wasn't a song Ron knew how to dance to, but he watched her and learned from her. Her hips moved with every drum beat, her hands were in the air and her eyes were closed. She looked so carefree as she danced in front of him, her hair and dress danced too. She would touch his hand sometimes, and he would get an electric shock, as though she was a live wire: brilliant and bright, a full circuit within herself. She needed no one, but she chose him anyway.

She chose him because they completed each other. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

_The wine spilled on your dress  
>and all you did was smile<em>

When the song ended, Hermione pulled Ron off the dance floor. She grabbed two glasses of wine and lead him out into the dark of the night. She led him far away from the party, so the music and laughter were only whispers on the night breeze. She stopped and turned to hand him a glass of wine. He hadn't noticed she had stopped and he bumped into her, causing a little wine to spill on her dress. She laughed and dropped to the ground, pulling Ron with her.

"Ron, this night is perfect." She sighed lying on her back on the grass, staring at the sky.

He lay down beside her and couldn't help but agree.

_Yeah, it was perfect  
>I hold it in my mind<br>Yeah, we owned the night_

Ron told Hermione about his dream, how they had had a family. He told her how happy they were. He waited for her to respond, but she was quiet. He sat up slightly, leaning back on his elbows to look at her, and he saw tears falling down her face.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Hermione, I…" he apologized profusely until she shushed him. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"You… dreamt of a future? A future with… me?"

"Of course," Ron said, grinning at her. "I've never seen a future without you."

Quicker than a flash, she was kissing him, more passionately than she usually did. So he kissed her back. Never before had their kisses been so carefree and promising. These tender kisses and caresses spoke volumes, as though they were talking to each other, saying "I'll never leave you. We'll have a future together."

_When the summer rolls around  
>and the sun starts sinking down<br>I still remember you  
>Oh, I remember you<em>

"Ron," Hermione broke away from him, gasping for air, and he moved to kiss her neck and shoulder. Her hands had been roaming underneath his shirt, but when she spoke she had taken them away. He pulled back from her shoulder and frowned.

"Why'd you move your hands?" he teased and she slapped him on the arm.

"Can we go somewhere else? Somewhere… more private?"

Faster than she'd ever seen him move before, he stood up and picked her up in his arms. He brought her into the house as fast as if he'd been late for lunch.

He let her down at the threshold and instead pulled her by the hand into the house. Ron caught a glimpse of Harry and Ginny cuddling on the couch, and instead of making fun of them, he yelled "Harry, stay in Ginny's room tonight."

_and I wonder where you are  
>are you looking at those same stars again?<br>Do you remember when?_

Ron closed his bedroom door behind Hermione and took her hand again. "Is this private enough?" He laughed.

She cocked her head sideways and walked about the room, pretending to scrutinize. "I suppose so," she smiled, sitting on his bed. She patted the spot beside her and he sat. She looked into his eyes seductively, and Ron felt a little fire start in his belly. _Tonight,_ he told himself, _I'm not going to try and stop this._

So he kissed her, and she leaned back on the bed. He moved so he was leaning over top of her, kissing her and touching her. He needed to be closer to her than he'd ever been before. He ached and longed for her, and she wanted the same.

She tugged at his shirt and he pulled it over his head with ease. He didn't understand why her eyes lit up when they memorized his chest; she'd seen it a million times.

He said as much and she laughed. "It's different this time," was all she said.

The fire burned in his stomach, higher and hotter than he'd ever felt it before, and suddenly it occurred to him what exactly was happening. He leaped off Hermione and stood at her feet. She looked up at him, and stood so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Something the matter?" she asked.

"Hermione…" Ron pleaded, "I've hit a wall. If we go past this wall, I'm not gonna be able to hold back." He took a step away from her.

She took a step towards him, closing the gap he had created. "Ron," she grinned wickedly, "don't hold back. This is it. Pass that wall."

She proved her claim by reaching behind her and pulling down the zipper of her dress. She let go and her dress dropped to the floor.

Then, Ron let the fire consume him.

He kissed her, and he touched her. He laid her down on her back on his bed and pushed his chest against hers. This was the closeness he wanted and needed. His heart soared and his mind rejoiced.

Ron and Hermione were finally free, and were enjoying it together.

_We woke under a blanket  
>all tangled up in skin<em>

He awoke in the morning, ecstatic and in love. He looked towards Hermione, who was curled up beside him, her arms wrapped tight around his torso. He moved slightly and her eyes fluttered open. She blushed a little when she saw him, and buried her face in his chest.

"Ron, grab my clothes please."

Ron groaned. "Why? Just a few more minutes like this." He stroked her hair and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She looked up at him and pursed her lips. He kissed her before explaining.

"You're amazing, you know that? Everything about you."

"You're an idiot," she laughed loudly, smacking him on the arm. "But, I love you."

"I know," Ron winced as he got another smack on the arm.

He couldn't wait for their future.

_Not knowing in that moment  
>we'd never speak again<br>but it was perfect  
>I never will forget<br>when we owned the night_

_**Yeah, we owned the night**_

**Eee, so Ron finally let the fire consume him :D, sorry I'm not a good graphic writer… or really descriptive. But I figured it would be up to your imagination what they did and how far they got. This won't be the end of this story, though even though it may seem like it, I love writing this one too much! Also, ignore the part about never speaking again, it was a part of the song… Ron and Hermione will speak again. Anyway, I love reviews so please keep them coming :D**

**-Bryonie**


End file.
